


hey baby, i'll make you my lover

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Series: undercover on twitter au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Kissing, M/M, Secret Relationship, changbin and jisung peak in for like one second at the end, spoiler for a koala joined the chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22209595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: an inbetween scene from chapter 26 ofa koala joined the chatwritten out
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: undercover on twitter au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	hey baby, i'll make you my lover

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a koala joined the chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474705) by [s-kiz (pigalle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz). 



> first, "disclaimer": this is basically just a full-out "making out in the studio" fic, but the very little plot attached to it is from chapter 26 of _[a koala joined the chat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474705)_
> 
> now then:  
> oohh boy this happened... i did not plan this, but that seems to be a running theme when it comes to this
> 
> 1k of minchan make-out
> 
> title from hoodie season/mixtape #5

_ 리노 ♡ _

you tried to get hyunjin to kiss you??

🤨   
how do you know that?

hyunjin told me

oh did he now…

yah! be nice   
are you even gonna come here or not?   
you'll have to hurry before changbin and jisung comes

yes yes i'm coming   
and also… are you jealous ;)

no :(

naw, little channie is jealous

need i remind you i am still your hyung?

you can do it when i get there ;)

• • •

There's a knock on the door a few minutes after Minho's last message (that Chan would rather not think about right now while he's at work, thank you very much). Chan pushes his chair out from the table, having taken off his headphones earlier in preparations, and walks over to the door to open it. Minho slinks in quickly, dragging one hand over Chan's torso as he passes.

"You promised motivation," he practically purrs, "I expect a good one."

"I'm sure you do," Chan sighs, flipping the lock on the door and slumping into one of the armchairs. "Why is it always that you demanded kisses while we're at work?"

"It's more fun like this," Minho smirks, gracefully like a cat sinking into Chan's lap, his legs thrown over one side of the chair. "You have to admit that, hm?" He trails one finger up Chan's cheek, and tangle his whole hand in Chan's hair, angling his head to the side.

"I'll admit that it's easier being sneaky," Chan relents, "but not more than that."

"That definitely is a bonus." Minho grins, big and wide, and his place in Chan's lap gives him the vantage point to look down at him.

Chan leans his head backwards. "Did you come here to talk or to kiss? Changbin and Jisung is here in probably like 15 minutes."

Minho tsks, but finally leans down to connect their lips, a slow but firm drag, almost sloppy.

When he pulls back, he drags Chan's bottom lip between his teeth, and Chan can't help the shudder that runs through his body. "So you're not jealous?" Minho whispers the words into the tiny sliver of space separating them, his eyes looking for an answer in Chan's own.

Chan gulps, but manages to shake his head.

The corner of Minho's lips pull up. "You're not curious? Why I asked Hyunjin?" He leans in and presses his lips to the bottom of Chan's jaw, his nose brushing against the lobe of Chan's ear. "You're not curious about when it was? If I already had a crush on you back then?"

Minho takes Chan's earlobe between his teeth and Chan whimpers. This is how it always ends up, with Chan at Minho's mercy.

"He said you were moping," Chan finally manages to say. "But he didn't know about what."

Minho chuckles, the air from his nose tickling Chan's ear. On instinct, he grabs a handful of Minho's hair and pulls him back, the surprise of it making Minho pull on his earlobe before he lets it go.

Jisung and Changbin will soon be here, and Chan doesn't want to talk anymore. It may be Minho who always asks for the kisses, but it's not like Chan hates it. He quite likes it, actually.

He connects their lips again, his hand staying in Minho's hair to prevent him from pulling back and running his mouth again. There's better things he can use it for.

Like the way he parts his lips to bite down on Chan's lower lip, pulling on it slightly. Or how when Chan peaks his tongue out, he lets go to further part his lips. It's quite messy, their saliva mixing and teeth grazing skin.

Minho kards his hand through Chan's hair, but Chan doesn't have the self-control for such a delicate gesture, instead desperately gripping Minho's hair, occasionally pulling on the strands.

Minho pulls back, Chan chases after him. He lets out a scoff, but his eyes are shining bright. "Don't pull so much, you'll mess up my hair."

Chan drags his gaze away from Minho's eyes to his hair, and smiles. "Too late."

"Unbelievable," Minho scoffs, but he's still smiling.

"I can make up for it."

"Oh yeah?" Minho raises an eyebrow, and the corner of his lips curls up. "Do it then."

Chan drags him back down, kissing him hard. They only have a few minutes left, so he better make the best of them.

He trails kisses down his jaw, pressing open mouthed kisses to his throat. He can't leave any marks, but he graces his teeth over Minho's skin, soothing over it with his tongue. He lets his hands fall down from Minho's hair, trailing them down his side to grip at his hips.

"Chan-"

They both stop short when the knock falls on the door. Jisung and Changbin.

"Shit," Chan sighs, letting his head fall back against the wall. "They're here."

"Yeah, I can hear," Minho scoffs, but he moves off of Chan's lap with a pout.

It's too cute — Chan grips his arm to stop him, leaning up to press a kiss against his pout. "I'm sorry. But I did tell you we wouldn't have long."

"I know," Minho sighs, straightening out his clothes. "You should go let them in."

Chan nods and stands up to straighten out his own clothes, patting down his hair twice. "You should fix your hair, it's way too messy."

Minho laughs with a wink, and Chan walks over to the door, unlocking it to let Jisung and Changbin in. They look at Minho in surprise, but he just gently pushes past them, leaving with a wave.

Changbin blinks, watching him leave, seeming to be too confused to say anything. Jisung opens his mouth as if to say something, but closes it again with a tiny shake of his head. Chan is grateful for that, unable to come up with anything to say on the spot.

Maybe it had been a bad idea to let Minho come here. But then again, the tingle in his lips remind him as he sits down in his chair, he does love Minho's kisses.

**Author's Note:**

> i found a document today of skz ideas that i had forgotten about - yay for more fics! and even more wips...


End file.
